kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac and Paul
This article focuses on the interactions between Isaac and Paul Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence In the opening sequence, Paul was seen stacking a card tower in the high school set. When he was getting ready to stack the last card on top, Isaac jumped out and scared him, knocking the whole tower over. Paul glared, and Isaac smirked. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Isaac and Paul were two of the four Oscars to return to The Hotel for supplies. When they came back, Isaac collapsed onto the floor in laughter because of Paul's talent. Paul didn't think it was funny, and they argued until Isaac said to Angel that Paul's talent was knitting. Paul countered that it was crocheting and he learned it at camp, and Isaac implied that the activity was only for old women. After Paul's crocheted hat was a success with Chris McLean, he made a rude face at Isaac, who returned the expression with an equally mean one. Later when Isaac received a silver star, he made another face at the Boy Scout.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star In the confessional, Isaac called Paul "your typical stick-up-his-butt goody two shoes". They disagreed on if a certain clip of Isaac should be included in the video, and even though the slacker protested, Paul included it and laughed when it was shown. Safest Catch When Paul put on his poncho, Isaac and Angel snickered about it, saying it looked like a tent. Later, they agreed to vote off Avery due to her treatment towards Robert. Sing Your Heart Out After Isaac and Angel left to go get hot sauce from The Hotel, Cara asked Paul if he thought it was okay that they were cheating. Paul said that he didn't, but because Isaac was a leader whatever he said didn't matter. He said that Isaac was a terrible person, and when Cara disagreed the Boy Scout recalled how the slacker acted towards him and Avery. Paul said he might not be right about Isaac being a bad person, but the nature lover should keep her eye out. When Isaac gave Wes the sabotaged sandwich, Paul looked over at Cara in an attempt to prove his point. We All Fall Down When Paul was helping Irina move into Cara's room, he was worried about her having to share a bathroom with Isaac. He said that the troublemaker viewed her as something for him to play with, and that he wouldn't learn his lesson no matter how often Irina protested. When Irina asked why Paul was so hung up over the situation, the Boy Scout described how disgusted he was at the way the troublemaker treated Avery. Later, Paul agreed with Cara that Isaac didn't care about Avery but was still attracted to her. During the lunch break before the final round of the challenge, Angel asked Isaac if he was going to win the challenge. Isaac assured his friend that he would, saying that if he didn't "the stick-up-his-butt Boy Scout" would. Paul commented that he wouldn't protest at the name because the slacker had shown some unexpected confidence in him. Isaac said that Paul rocked at physical challenges, though he laughed when Allison suggested that it was just freak luck. When Paul commented that the challenge was easy while they ran on the treadmill, Isaac claimed that he'd just jinxed himself. The Boy Scout stumbled, admitting that Isaac was right. The troublemaker tried to make a plan with Paul to get Risty out, though the do-gooder was eliminated before they could do anything. Teeth During his interview for Minerva's blog, Paul said that if two of his teammates were secretly hooking up it'd be Isaac and Avery. He said they were both heartless, and he wouldn't be surprised if the troublemaker broke Cara's heart. Thirteen Paul and Isaac were the only contestants to attempt to help Chef Hatchet when he was seized by zombies. They had no chance against the zombies, though, and they both lost their grips. Paul recognized the largest zombie as Robert and pointed him out to Isaac in fear. All I Want is Revenge When Isaac was taking out his anger over Angel's elimination on an anthill, Paul protested that he shouldn't make the insect suffer. Isaac claimed that they should suffer because he's suffering, which Paul argued wasn't true. When it was obvious the slacker wouldn't change his mind, the Boy Scout pointed out that Allison had been affected too. When Isaac insulted the daredevil, Paul mocked the troublemaker to defend his friend. Isaac was so shocked by this reaction that he actually shut up. Despite their negative experiences with each other, Paul and Isaac agreed to room together in order to avoid rooming with Sebastian. At breakfast the following day, Paul had attempted to break up the fight between Isaac and Allison, though the both pushed him away. During the challenge, Isaac spray painted Paul's picture in order to get back at Allison, using her same method of hurting those close to the enemy. When Isaac got to have some alone time with Cara, he admitted that he thought he was going to get vote off soon because he didn't have any friends left. Cara suggested that he attempt to befriend Paul, much to her boyfriend's chagrin. When she requested he try and be friends with the Boy Scout for her, Isaac agreed. Trivia *Though this conflict is rather minor compared to many of the other ones, it is one of the longest running conflicts of the story. *Like the Allison and Avery interaction, this conflict is mainly caused because of a personality clash. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts